shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
S.A.U.L Project Final!
A very rainy day, many marine are seated all in black, several bearing flowers. Marine: We are hear to commemorate the death of Leandro, a proud marine who graduated from one of the finest training groups we have established, his bravery was exlempary, and he exudes the leadership qualities we Marines strive for. Several Marines lift the Marine Flag, wrapping it around a coffin, three shots are fired as they proceed to lower the coffin into the grave. There is a tombstone with a plaque beside it, and many of the marine go up to pay their respects and give there condolescences to the family. They lay roses around the grave as it is sealed off. '' Yajimora: ( sitting next in the front next to the family, stone faced) Leandro sister: Mr.Yajimora (sobbing) why did big bro have to die? Yajimora: ( doesn't respond standing on his feet) Marine Secretary 1: (coming back from giving laying down a few flowers) Commodore... are you alright? Yajimora:.... I haven't eaten all day. ( walks to the grave with his hand's in his pocket) Marine Secretary 1: (patting Leandro's sisters head) It's alright young one.. I have a feeling the people of Furdshyeuosandspo are going to pay for this. Leandro's sister: Big bro! (sobbing) He'd just come back home! ( crying) I want him back! (suddenly stops looking up as a shadow is cast over her) Yajimora: ( with a glimmer in his eyes, and bending down to the girl and smiling) Call me big bro! Leandro's sister: ( wide eyed) ugh Yajimora: ( walking off) Oi Marine Secretary 1. Leggo. Marine Secretary 1: Commodore!! that's not my name ( grabbing an umbrella he runs after Yajimora) Leandro's sister: ( looking as Yaji leaves, she envisions her older brother before as he left to the academy) bye.. big ( starts crying) BIG BRO! ''Yajimora and Marine Secretary 1 are sailing on the Mandinghy, a dinghy with a giant mustache. '' Marine Secretary 1: rowing the dinghy! (panting heavily) Why am i doing all the work? Yajimora: I'm a commodore. Also, we're almost there. Marine Secretary 1: There's nothing i could do to help you fight! Yajimora: You will be the bait. Marine Secretary 1: ( trying to jump off the boat) NO WAY! Yajimora: ( making the secretary faint with haki) shhhhhh. ''Much much later. Marine Secretary 1: ( wakes up to realize he is tied up and being carried by a group of pirates) Pirates: He's woken up! ( they point swords at him) Marine Secretary 1: ( tearing up) This is a mistake I'm just a Secretary! Pirates: Stop lying! we saw your name tag! commodore Yajimora! Marine Secretary 1: (looking down his body to see a name tag with Yaji's name on it) THAT BASTARD! The Pirates take Marine Secretary one into a bar. There is a ragged brown hair man, with a giant saber to his side. He has a lipstick smudge on his cheek and his arm is wrapped in gauze. Giant Saber guy: Another Marine?? pssh they are looking for that man huh? ( lifting his saber) leave him there. The Pirates throw Marine Secretary 1 on the ground. Giant Saber guy: any last words? ( bending down to look at the name tag) Commodore Yajimora. Yajimora: Eh? that's my name. ( completely naked) Oi! Marine Secretary 1 pass me my clothes. Marine Secretary 1: where are mine? Yajimora: I sold them for meat. Giant Saber guy: Which one of you is the commodore? Yajimora: (pointing to Marine Secretary 1) that guy. Marine Secretary 1: YOU BASTARD! Yajimora: (punching his head knocking him out) How dare you speak to your commanding officer that way. Giant Saber guy:........ I'm Killing you both! but i do not kill without you hearing my name. I am Giant Saber Man! Yajimora: (yawning) a friend of mine passed through here. he was a marine. Giant Saber guy: eh? the one who tried to defeat Captain? ha! he couldn't reach Captain before me and Angelou wiped him out. He sure put up one heck of a fight. Yajimora: You're slow. Giant Saber guy: You'll die like your friend! ( swings his saber) eh? ( the Blade has disappeared) Yajimora: I used a blade breaking technique while you were spouting nonsense. it was quite simple. Giant Saber guy: You may defeat me! but you'll never defeat Angelou! You may defeat Angelou! but never Captain! Yajimora: (yawn) ( 10 inch punches Giant Saber guy sending him through a wall) I'll kill you all Angelou: ( shooting several bullets through two rifles) I noticed you undressing in the bay you dirty little marine! Yajimora: ( dodging them all) Calm down, i have no reason to fight you petty pirates. Angelou: YOU BASTARD!! MY NAME IS ANGELOU FIRST MATE OF THE D.D PIRATES!!! Yajimora: never heard of you Angelou:............ I HEARD GIANT SABER MAN MENTION MY NAME! Yajimora: oi, you know Giant Saber man? Angelou: ( shooting rapidly from both rifles) DIE! Yajimora:( simply jumping out of the way) wait a minute..that mean's you're my enemy. Angelou:..... TAKE ME SERIOUSLY GODDAMNIT! Yajimora: JEAGER PUNCH! ( He punches Angelou as his fist is covered with haki) After Yajimora defeats the rest of the crew he begins to walk out... just now putting his clothes on. There seems to be an old man talking to Marine Secretary 1. Old man: oh so you people are looking to defeat the Captain of the D.D Pirates. Marine Secretary 1: not me (points) him. Old man: What was his name again? Marine Secretary 1: Commodore Yajimora. Old man: that's not his name. Marine Secretary 1: eh? Old man: ( keeping louder to Yaji) Isn't that right Gosling? Yajimora: ( turning quickly around to face the old man) Duck. Duck. Dragon. D.D. Dragon: Yes.. (cracking his knuckles) Captain of the D.D Pirates. Yajimora: How pathetic. you used to be a proud man.... You had your own student killed. D.D Dragon: It's not honorable for the Grandson to judge the grandfathers actions. Marine Secretary 1.... that means. Yajimora: He's my Grandfather, my full name is Duck Duck Gosling, and i'm going to kill my grandfather! D.D Dragon: ( grabbing Marine Secretary 1, he sprints out of the open wall) meet me at the beach later... or else Yajimora: SORU! ( chasing him down) D.D Dragon: I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW IF YOU ANGER ME! ( getting the secretary into a choke) He'd be the second person who's life was sucked out because of you. Yajimora:.... you truelly want to die? to think a former Vice-Admiral would sink so low. NEXT TIME THE FINALE FIGHT YAJIMORA VS HIS GRANDFATHER DUCK DUCK DRAGON! COMMODORE V FORMER VICE ADMIRAL. Category:Stories Category:Chapters